He Will Be Loved
by CheyenneCrissColfer
Summary: Rachel vows to get Kurt a boyfriend before their first year at NYADA is up. They meet the perfect guy on Day 1, but he's out of reach. For now at least. My take on a teacher!Blaine fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat in his usual seat, in front of the window in the Lima Bean, with his non-fat mocha, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue after school. His day had been okay until Karofsky and his gang of Neanderthal followers had given him a slushie facial between 5th and 6th period, and the stains weren't going to come out of his new Alexander McQueen shirt. He couldn't let his dad find out, the shirt was a birthday present from him, and he'd know that this wasn't the first time, nor was it the worst of it, so he'd have to buy another. The bullying had gotten worse since the beginning of his junior year -Kurt was at the end of his senior year- and he'd simply had enough. He'd had enough of the teachers not caring, of Karofsky and Azizmo and the rest of the jocks thinking they had the right to make him feel like crap every day, of the whole student body of McKinley just watching when he got pushed into a locker, or chucked into a dumpster, or a slushie got thrown in his face. He hated that they made him feel this angry, but he had been passive about it all, keeping his witty and inventive –if he may say so himself- comebacks to himself in fear of one of them beating the crap out of him, which was why he was glad to be getting out of small-minded Lima, to the bright lights of New York City in a couple of months. He had his NYADA audition in a week, and he needed to nail his audition song by then.

He took the last sip of his coffee, but with all the thinking he'd been doing, he was only halfway through his Vogue, so he stood up and walked up to the counter for another, being served instantly as there was no queue yet. He thanked the barista, returned to his seat, and started flicking through Vogue again; head clear of any thoughts which were not about the latest Alexander McQueen lines.

"Kurt, that you?" Burt yelled as soon as Kurt walked through the door.

"Yeah it's me Dad!" Kurt replied.

He was only half an hour later than normal, but with what happened to Quinn a few months ago, Burt was on edge more than most, because he lost Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, in an accident when Kurt was 8, and he couldn't cope with losing both his wife and son in car accidents.

Kurt walked up the stairs to his room, hung his bag on the back of his door, and plugged his IPod into the speakers. He had his NYADA audition to practice for.

A week of slushies, dumpster tosses and locker shoves later, Kurt was standing backstage waiting to be called for his audition, when Rachel ran up to him.

"Rachel, what are you doing? Your audition's after mine, you should in your dressing room practicing or something! Go! Shoo!" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, it's important! I was sitting in the audience with Mr. Schue, waiting for you to perform because I don't need any more practice; I've been practicing since I was two, when the NYADA scout walked in. And who is it? Carmen Tibedeau." Rachel explained.

"Wait, what? Are you kidding me Rach? She's well known for…" Kurt was cut off by a voice from in front of the stage, and Rachel ran to sit back down.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Come on Kurt." Kurt whispered, panicking, before stepping out on stage for the most important audition of his life so far.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing Not The Boy Next Door from the Peter Allen bio-musical The Boy From Oz."

August

Kurt and Rachel were stood in Grand Central Station, holding their suitcases and staring out onto the busy street.

"We're finally here to stay. After everything that's happened, I never thought we'd both get here Rach, but here we are, New York City, with our own apartment, places in the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, away from Ohio. We did it." Kurt said, smiling.

"We did. I'm glad you're here with me, it's a dog-eat-dog world in NYADA, and I need someone to tell me how good I am, and I don't think I'll find anyone who appreciates my talent just as much as you." Rachel replied. Kurt rolled his eyes, used to his best friend's insanity.

"Come on Rach, we better hail a cab to the apartment, we need to start unpacking before tomorrow, and then we need to buy what we don't have. Like china and cutlery and food!" He emphasized the last word, know that the thought of food could get Rachel to do just about anything, and he was right, as she ran into the middle of the street, luckily hailing a cab almost immediately. Through the typical New York traffic, they got to their apartment in a surprisingly short time. Kurt paid the driver whilst Rachel got their suitcases out of the boot, and they made their way up the seven lots of stairs to their apartment. On the inside, their apartment wasn't that big, but it was right for them. Honestly, they were really lucky to get their place, it was only 3 streets away from the Gershwin, there was a subway station round the corner which could take them to near NYADA, and there was a delightful coffee store next door, which was perfect for Kurt. They unlocked the door to their new apartment, set their luggage down and stood to take in their surroundings. Of course they'd already looked around when they went to buy it, but Burt had borrowed a truck and brought most of their things to the apartment the day before they arrived, so the pair would have less stress, and he had put the boxes in the right rooms for them.

"No rest for the wicked. We better start unpacking. Kitchen first?" Kurt sighed. He was tired, but he wanted to get at least the kitchen and his room sorted before this evening, he needed to eat, and he needed to do his nightly skin care routine.

"Okay then." Rachel said after a breath. "Where's the boxes?"

Two hours later, the kitchen was organised (minus the china and extra cutlery they needed to buy) and Kurt had finished organising his room. Rachel hadn't, so he assumed she had gotten distracted by an old photo of her and Finn or something, so went to the coffee store for his non-fat mocha, hoping it would be as good as -or better than- the Lima Bean's.

September

Kurt and Rachel stood at the doors of NYADA, revelling in the feeling of success.

"We're here. Finally, we're where we belong. No more slushies or being shoved into lockers. This is it." Kurt said with a dazed smile.

"Where my, I mean, our brilliance can shine." Rachel agreed, with the same stunned expression on her face.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's phone beeping with a 'good luck' message from his father and Carole.

"Oof, sorry!" a voice said, as it knocked into Kurt, causing him to drop him phone on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, sorry. You're phone's okay isn't it! Oh god, it's an IPhone. Please tell me it's okay! I'm such a klutz, I knew something was going to happen on my first day, and now I'm rambling, at least I haven't said something about how good your ass looks in those jeans. Crap. And you're probably straight and you're going to want to beat me up, I'll just go…"

"My phone's fine, it's been thrown against a wall enough times!" Kurt interrupted, blushing at the man's last statement. "And thanks for the compliment, I am actually gay. And I'm not going to…" Kurt finally looked up from his phone and into some gorgeous hazel eyes. The man was stunning. He had his dark brown hair slicked back (Kurt thought it was naturally curly, and wanted to hope that he'd find out) and was wearing bright red capri pants, a black polo shirt and a striped bow tie. Kurt was breathless.

"My name's Kurt" he finally got the courage to say.

"Blaine."

Kurt felt a spark as he took Blaine's outstretched hand in a shake, and couldn't control the small gasp that left his throat. They stood, hands still connected, for longer than a shake should last, but the moment was interrupted by an agitated but highly amused Rachel.

"So your phone is okay, we've got to go to our first lecture, we can't be late on our first day Kurt! Come one!" she said, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him away from Blaine slightly, making him almost fall if it wasn't for Blaine's strong grip on his hand.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit…" Rachel huffed, so Kurt didn't continue. "I'll see you around then Blaine?" he smiled, and then walked away, so Rachel didn't get any more annoyed with him, and didn't embarrass himself again.

"I hope so." Blaine whispered, watching Kurt's quickly retreating back.

Both Rachel and Kurt's first lecture of the day was Vocal Coaching, in the furthest block from the main building. They weren't in the same class though, as today's was a one-on-one session with their

tutor, but they still walked together.

"He was cute." Rachel said, out of the blue.

"Who? Oh Blaine, yeah he was." Kurt replied, blushing.

"He likes you." Rachel pointed out.

"No, he doesn't, he likes my butt. "

"He thinks your butt looks good in those pants, yes, but his eyes lit up when you said you'd see him around. He likes you, and you like him."

Kurt blushed. Was it that obvious? Yes, Blaine was attractive, but he was either a douchebag or completely out of his league. Out of the two he hoped for the latter, at least his attractiveness wouldn't be brought down by an awful personality. He didn't act like he had a bad personality either, which was a good thing.

"He's probably way out of my league Rach, there's no point."

"There is a point. I said that I would get you a boyfriend by the end of our first year year here, and Mr. Perfect has turned up on day 1. He's probably in one or two of our lessons, he only looks old enough to be a first year like us. Oh, that reminds me, we need to compare timetables!"

Rachel paused for a second whilst she grabbed her timetable out of her bag.

"Oooh, we've got Musical Theory, Dance and Theatre Studies together! But we've got Voice next, which on Mondays is one-to-one, but we've got Musical Theory afterwards, so we can talk then. But during my Voice lesson, seeing as though my voice is already perfect, I can start thinking about Operation Klaine."

"Operation what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Operation Klaine. Kurt and Blaine together make Klaine. See my logic? Of course you do, it's genius!"

Kurt was wary about so-called 'Operation Klaine' but Blaine was gorgeous, and he would like to get to know him more, so he went with it.

"Fine, fine Rachel, go ahead with 'Operation Klaine' or whatever it was called, but if it all blows up in my face, I'm holding you responsible."

Rachel nodded, understanding, and Kurt changed the subject.

"I hope the tutors are okay, I don't think I could live with another homophobic tutor."

"I'm sure they won't be Kurt, who do you have? I've got ."

"."

"I hope it's a guy and he's hot, he could maybe keep your mind of Blaine." Rachel grinned.

"Rachel! I don't want to have a crush on my teacher! That's a recipe for disaster!"

They stayed silent for the rest of the 5 minute walk, and when they got to the door, they said goodbye and made their way to their respective rooms.

Kurt got to room 10 quite easily. The corridor was full of images of great musicians, from Bob Marley to The Beatles, and had black ceilings and black walls. It made the corridor feel small and dark, but added to the cool atmosphere of the place. The corridor only had two doors, room 10 and what looked like a janitor's closet, so Kurt assumed this was where they put the new teahcers or new students, to try to intimidate them or something, but Kurt didn't want to run, something about here felt right.

He jumped when the door behind him opened.

"Sorry, I'm late. I'm your tutor…" the introduction stopped when Kurt turned round.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, in shock.

"Oh, er hi Kurt. Come on in." Blaine said nervously, but still upbeat.

Kurt swiftly pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and sent a quick text to Rachel.

BLAINE IS MY TUTOR. BLAINE IS . ABORT OPERATION KLAINE! OH MY GOD I HAVE A CRUSH ON A TEACHER. THIS CAN ONLY GO BADLY.

"Kurt, can you put your phone away, we don't want another accident like we did on the steps this morning." Blaine said, chuckling.

Kurt blushed at the thought, put his phone on silent and back in his pocket, and then looked up again. Bl- , Kurt corrected himself, was closer than he thought, and once again Kurt was looking into his deep hazel eyes, until Blaine coughed, obviously trying to hide a blush, and looked away.

'Oh god' Kurt thought 'I'm screwed'.


	3. Chapter 3

"So…" Blaine started. "I thought we'd start with you showing me what you've got, I mean, I heard about your audition and what you did with Not The Boy Next Door, I think that was extremely brave of you, but I just wanted to get a feel of your voice, what needs improving and whatnot."

"But I er… don't have anything prepared or anything." Kurt replied nervously, searching his brain for lyrics, something which he knew he wouldn't screw up on.

"Go with your heart, a song that means a lot to you, a song that you think shows your voice in the best possible way."

Kurt knew Rachel didn't have a problem with this, by now she would probably be halfway through her go-to song, wowing her tutor, and showing off her brilliance. "I ,er, have one, but it's not traditionally sung by a guy. Can I play the backing track on my phone, or do you want me acapella?"

'I want you in less layers' Blaine thought 'even though those jeans to exceptional things to your ass. No! You can't think like that Blaine. He's your student. It may not be illegal, but it would cost you your job, and you've only just got it! What's more important, your job or giving in to your libido? Come on Blaine!'

Blaine blushed at his thoughts, then shook them off. Kurt was staring at his expectantly. 'What did he ask me? Oh yeah.'

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there!" he laughed nervously. "Whichever makes you feel more comfortable."

Kurt got out his phone and skimmed through his songs, looking for the right one. He pressed play, and waited for the first few chords to start up.

"Something has changed within me,

Something is not the same.

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game.

Too late for second-guessing,

Too late to go back to sleep.

It's time to trust my instincts,

Close my eyes and leap.

It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm

Defying Gravity

And you won't bring me down.

I'm through accepting limits,

'Cause someone says they're so.

Some things I cannot change,

But till I try, I'll never know.

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost.

Well, if that's love,

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy,

Defying gravity.

Kiss me goodbye,

I'm defying gravity.

I think I'll try

Defying Gravity

And you won't bring me down.

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity.

Kiss me goodbye,

I'm defying gravity.

I think I'll try,

Defying Gravity.

And you won't bring me down.

Bring me down!"

Oh the last note, Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was utterly speechless. He had never heard anyone sing that as good as Kurt had, and he was currently thinking that he was better than Idina Menzel, and that was saying something. Then, Blaine realized something. Kurt had hit the high F. No-one he knew could hit that without hours of practice, and not in perfect tune like Kurt had. Every note that had come out of that boy's mouth was perfect; everything about that boy was perfect.

'You can't think like that Blaine, quit it!' He reprimanded himself.

Blaine realised that he'd been stood like that, frozen to the spot, in silence, for over a minute, with his jaw halfway to the floor.

"K-Kurt, that was. That was amazing." He finally stuttered. "I-I really don't know what to say. I've never heard someone sing that as well as you did."

Blaine didn't think Kurt could get any more adorable, but then he saw him blush.

"Erm, thanks. " Kurt said uncertainly.

Blaine checked his watch, and saw that they were halfway through their lesson. Blaine composed himself, and carried on.

"So today's session was mainly about me getting to know you and your voice, and you getting to know me and mine, so I can help you, and you can help me, seeing as though you're my first student here." Blaine laughed on impulse. "So is it okay if I sing something? So you can, you know, get to know my voice and stuff?"

"You're the teacher; you can do what you like."

'Except you.' Blaine thought.

Blaine ignored his brain's last comment, and carried on relentless.

"Okay. I play piano as well, so I'm going to do that if that's okay?" Blaine paused for a second whilst he walked round and sat behind the piano, then answered his own question. "Of course it's okay, as you said I'm the teacher."

Kurt giggled (adorably in Blaine's mind) and sat down on the stool in the corner of the room.

"So I'll just er… yeah."

"Guess we knew this was coming on

'Cause you're already gone in my head

You can tell me that I'm wrong

That you're staying with me instead

When winter has come along and summer's dead and gone

Is there anything left here to say?

I can put my arms around the emptiness I found

Find a way to make you stay

But I'm standing still, I'm standing still

As you leave me now

I'm standing still, I'm standing still

As you're walking out

I'm just standing still

Never thought I'd be so strong

But pieces of me break so easy

What I thought would be the end

Is just the feeling that you freed me

Boy this ain't giving up, it's knowing where to stop

Knowing everything is over

I know my love is blind, I see for the first time

This ain't gonna bring us closer

'Cause I'm standing still, I'm standing still

As you leave me now, yeah

I'm standing still, I'm standing still

As you're walking out

I'm standing still…

I'm just standing still as you leave me now

I'm just standing still

When winter's come along and summer's dead and gone

Is there anything left here to say?

I can put my arms around the emptiness I found

Find a way to make you stay

I'm standing still, I'm standing still

As you leave me now, yeah

I'm standing still, I'm standing still

As you're walking out

I'm just standing still

I'm just standing still

Yeah, I'm just standing still

Just standing still."

Kurt was in love with Blaine's voice. Blaine was so passionate about what he was singing, you could tell in his facial expressions and tone. He was about to say this, when he heard clapping from the doorway.

"Blaine. You're amazing but you were a bit pitchy on towards the end." The man said.

"Who is this guy?" Kurt asked himself.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Blaine exclaimed, standing up from the piano, and walking towards him.

"I said I'd visit you on your first day! Who's this?" he asked, looking at Kurt. "I thought you said you had a Kurt Hummel first. I didn't expect Kurt to be a girl. Oh wait, sorry, you are a boy, I couldn't see because of the girl clothes you seem to have accidentally put on this morning!"

Kurt didn't know who the hell he was, but he wanted to punch this guy so much.

"Sebastian! You can't say that to one of my students! Get out. I'll finish up in here, then I'll talk to you about visiting me in work, and what you can say and can't. AGAIN!"

Sebastian smirked and walked out the door. Blaine looked furious.

"Sorry Kurt, my boyfriend doesn't seem to have a brain to mouth filter today. Well, ever."

"It's fine," Kurt replied "I got much worse in high school."

Then something in Kurt clicked. Wait. Boyfriend?


	4. Chapter 4

After the revelation that Blaine had a boyfriend –his boyfriend was a dick, but still, a boyfriend- Kurt wanted to just go home and lay in bed eating icecream and watching Love Actually. But that wasn;t going to happen, he had a full day of class ahead of him.

Blaine finished up their lesson 10 minutes early – Kurt assumed it was so he had time to deal with his boyfriend – so Kurt went to find where his Musical Theory lesson was, sat on a bench outside the building, and sent a quick text to Rachel.

Got freed early, sat outside the Musical Theory building, meet me here when you're out. I've got something you might want to know –K x

He put his phone back in his pocket, he knew Rach wasn't going to reply, and just closed his eyes and listened. It was relatively quiet, the noise of the birds and the wind rustling through the trees being the loudest of all, but he could still hear the faint sound of singing and music from one of the other blocks close by.

He sat like that for another 5 minutes, not caring how stupid he might look, he needed to get Blaine out of his mind. Blaine. There was something about this boy –man- that got to Kurt, in a way no-one else had. He didn't know what it was about Blaine, he didn't fit what was usually his type, his type was usually tall, muscly football players, like Finn. Kurt internally cringed at his freshman and sophomore self's crush, who now –thanks to that- was his step brother. But saying that, Chandler wasn't his normal type either, but that turned out badly.

Chandler was a guy he met at the music store when he was looking for a NYADA audition song, as Rachel wouldn't go with him. He seemed nice, and was auditioning for NYU that week, so they'd both be heading to NYC. They exchanged numbers, and Chandler was really insistent with the flirty texts. No-one had paid any attention to him like this before, so Kurt revelled in the way he made him feel special, wanted, worth something. A few weeks later, Rachel stole –"borrowed" Rachel insisted afterwards, "I gave it back to you!"- and sent Chandler a text, asking if he wanted to go on a date with Kurt, because she was fed up of him giggling and texting constantly. She liked that her friend was happy, he deserved it, what she didn't like was the fact that they both seemed to like each other, but neither of them would make the first move, so she thought she would. Chandler was a good-looking boy; he had shortish blond hair (almost always covered by a beanie), dark brown eyes, a nigh-on impeccable sense of fashion and was slightly shorter than Kurt, nothing like the muscular footballers he thought he liked. They arranged to meet up for coffee at the Lima Bean, and then then they went to see Rent at the revival theatre. Kurt and Chandler both loved the night, but at the end they didn't know what to do. They both wanted to kiss the other, but neither of them knew whether they should or not. Kurt walked Chandler home, and they stood outside for an awkward few seconds, before Chandler hugged Kurt and started to walk up the path.

"One sec Chandler!" Kurt said as he walked towards Chandler.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning round to face him.

"I forgot something…" Kurt leant forward and covered Chandler's lips with his own. Chandler put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling them closer, and then licked across Kurt's bottom lip, asking for access. Kurt let his lips separate, granting access, then after a few seconds pulled away for air.

"Oh. Wow." Chandler said breathlessly.

"Yeah…" Kurt replied, equally breathless.

"Does this make us erm…" Chandler said shyly, looking at his feet.

Gaining some confidence, Kurt looked him straight in the eye. "Chandler Kiehl, with you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course! I better go in now though, it's almost my curfew." Chandler placed on final peck on Kurt's lips, and went inside.

They carried on dating for almost a year, with both getting into the school they wanted, they stayed together in New York, and Chandler got an apartment with his best friend Melissa. A month before they started at NYADA (and Chandler started at NYU), Rachel got a call from a distraught Kurt.

"Rachel, can you pick me up and bring me home, I've broken up with Chandler, he's…" Kurt said, before breaking down in tears.

"Of course Kurt, I'll come over in a cab and bring you home and we can talk, yeah?" Rachel replied in her most comforting tone.

"Thanks Rach."

Rachel hung up the phone and ran outside to hail a cab. She got to Chandler's apartment building, and went up the 6 flights of stairs to his level. She got to Chandler's apartment, and heard yelling from inside.

"Kurt, please, stop packing. It meant nothing, really! You've been distant recently, and a man has needs!"

"Well you could have talked to me, not wait for me to find you in bed with someone else, that someone else being a girl! Geez Chandler! If I knew you were that desperate!"

Rachel opened the door to the apartment, and saw Kurt packing his suitcase withclothes, with Chandler sitting on the couch with nothing but a pair of white boxers on. Rachel didn't know what had exactly happened, but she knew enough.

"Kurt, please, baby, just listen to me!"

"Don't call him that!" Rachel yelled from the doorway. "Nor will he listen to you! Come on Kurt, I've got a cab waiting outside, I've got this." She said, picking up the suitcase and walking out the door, with Kurt following her, giving Chandler a final glare.

When they got back to the apartment, Kurt flopped down on the couch and burst into tears. Rachel sat next to him, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Chandler…me…Melissa" Kurt said, between blubbers.

"Kurt, honey, calm down, and then you can talk." Rachel said, almost rocking him back and forth.

"Chandler cheated on me with Melissa. I got back from the store to find him balls deep in her." He said, before crying again.

Rachel was fuming.

"He doesn't deserve you anyway. Let's just forget about him. I know it'll be difficult, but come September, we'll be in NYADA, and I can find you someone who's worthy of your brilliance."

Kurt shivered and tried to hold back tears as all the memories came flooding back to him. He felt someone sit down on the bench next to him, and turned his head. He was expecting Rachel, but found Sebastian. Resisting the urge to hit him in the face for his comment about his outfit earlier, he moved up the bench, and checked his phone for the time. He only had to wait another minute or two for Rachel to get out of her class, so didn't bother moving.

"I know you like him." Sebastian smirked.

"What?" Kurt replied, incredulously.

"You heard me, I know you like Blaine. I saw how you were looking at him. Now I've got two things to say to you. One, he's mine, so keep your stupid little girl hands off him. Two, he's your teacher and, though it may not be illegal, he could lose his job. And I don't want that, because my trust fund will run out soon, and I need an income without actually working for it. Now, goodbye Kirstie, and I hope to never see you again!" Sebastian stood up, turned on his heel, and walked off towards the entrance, leaving Kurt with more hate for him than ever.

"Who's that?" Rachel said from behind him.

"Jeez Rach, warn a guy next time!" Kurt said and smiled at his friend.

"You didn't answer my question, who's that?"

"Just an asshole Rach, no-one to worry about."

And certainly not someone who's going to have Blaine for very much longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Kurt & Rachel's short walk to their lesson was in silence. Rachel didn't push for more about Blaine or Sebastian, and Kurt didn't want to say any more. Yet.

The lecture was in a large room, almost as big as McKinley's auditorium, and was almost full. There were the over-achievers at the front, the ones who thought they were better than everyone else (much like Rachel. In a good way.) The ones who only took this class because they had to and didn't really care about it at the back, and in the middle there were the ones who wanted to do the class, wanted to learn, but didn't want to be teacher's pets. Rachel and Kurt sat there. Kurt assumed Rachel would sit at the front, but Rachel sat with him because she thought that it would be the best place to sit to scope out her competition. Kurt knew it was just because there were no seats at the front.

"Kurt, how did it go with Blaine?" Rachel whispered.

Kurt panicked. He didn't know whether to tell her that Blaine had a boyfriend, or that he had fallen hard for him or of his not-thought-out-yet-but-working-on-it plans against Sebastian.

"Settle down class, I know it's your first day, but it's the first day of a lot of hard work. I'm Mr. Robson; I'm your tutor for this semester." A regular-sized, mid-forties guy with dark brown hair and tanned skin said as he strolled into the room, looking at his students. Kurt glanced at Rachel, and she gave him her 'we will talk about this later' look. He rolled his eyes, and took out his notepad, ready to take notes.

"Sooo." Rachel said, walking out of their Music Theory lesson. "What happened with Blaine?"

"Nothing really." Kurt said after a slight deliberation with himself. "I sang, he sang, his boyfriend visited and called me a girl…"

Kurt was going to continue, when Rachel butted in.

"Boyfriend? " she said, shocked. "Sorry Kurt." She said in a more sombre tone.

"It's fine." He lied. "You know the guy you saw me talking to before that lecture? That was Sebastian. Blaine's boyfriend. He's an asshole. A meerkat faced, slimy little asshole who only wants Blaine for his money and looks."

"Kurt." Rachel replied hesitantly. "Are you sure there isn't just a bit of a green-eyed monster peeking out there?"

"No, he is. The idiot told me."

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid okay? I don't want you getting hurt. Not by Blaine, not by Sebastian, not by yourself."

Rachel could be selfish and unreasonable at times, but Kurt knew that she really did care about him.

"Of course I won't do anything stupid. And thanks Rach." Kurt said as he pulled her into a hug.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Blaine POV

He couldn't believe Sebastian, first he walks uninvited into his classroom during a lesson, and then he is offensive towards his student. Blaine really had to find out what Kurt meant by saying he had got much worse in high school, but he decided to let Kurt go early (whilst apologising profusely on behalf of his so-called boyfriend) and went to talk to Sebastian.

"What the fuck Sebastian? You walk into my lesson, uninvited, then you call my student a girl…" Blaine yelled before Sebastian interrupted him.

"I didn't call him a girl; I just said he dressed like one." Sebastian smirked.

"Same difference! This isn't the first time it's happened Seb, EVERY time I talk to a guy, you offend them in some way or another, and I've lost a lot of friends because of you. I keep telling myself that they aren't good friends if they don't support my relationships, but it's too often. I don't have anyone left except you and Fran. I don't even have Cooper anymore, because you had a fight with him. My BROTHER, Sebastian. The only person in my family that stood by me when I came out, and now he's gone. How do you think that feels? You've pushed everyone away from me, and now you're trying to get to my students. This isn't right."

"It's okay Blaine. I'm not TRYING to push them away, I swear. You're right, they aren't good friends if they don't support us. The only reason I'm like that around other guys is because you're you Blaine. You're gorgeous and talented, what guy doesn't want that? They all want you, I can see it in their eyes, but you're mine Blaine, I love you, and I don't want anyone coming between us."

Blaine thought about what Sebastian said. It is true he got a lot of offers from guys, so he supposed it was right that Sebastian got jealous, but he took it too far. Kurt wasn't even vaguely interested in him. Or was he? No. He couldn't be. Blaine was his teacher, he couldn't. Blaine let his mind drift off to thoughts of Kurt, but was brought back to reality when Sebastian coughed loudly.

"Sorry, I er… I see that you get jealous, but you've pushed it too far. Go home, I'll text you when I feel like talking to you." Blaine said, exasperated.

"But I don't have a key."

"I mean YOUR place Seb, not mine." Blaine said, before turning around, entering his classroom, and collapsing on his chair. Things had been rocky with Sebastian for a while, after Sebastian's father had found out that he was gay and took his trust fund from him, so he was left with what he had in the bank. Blaine realised that the only reason they were still together was that he felt sorry for Sebastian. His father hated the fact that Blaine was gay, but he still gave him his trust fund. Maybe the older Anderson had thought that giving Blaine money would make the problem go away, but at least he didn't take it all from him. Sebastian was going to move in with Blaine when the lease on his apartment was up, but Blaine didn't want that. Blaine didn't want Sebastian.

"I'm going to break up with Sebastian." Blaine said out loud, to no-one in particular.

This revelation didn't make him feel guilty or ashamed. If anything it gave him relief. Like a weight had been pressing down on his shoulders.

Blaine checked his watch, and found he had 10 minutes until his next student came along. He straightened his bowtie, then picked up the pile of papers on his desk, to find his student's notes.


	7. Chapter 6

AN - I'm so, so sorry for the wait, and I know this puny excuse for a chapter doesn't make up for it, but I've really hit a block for this story, and have no inspiration for it whatsoever. I'll finish it, I know I will, hopefully I'll get some inspiration for it or something. R&R if you want. *lessthanthree*

* * *

His next student had been talented - well, it IS NYADA he thought to himself- but Blaine was unbelievably that it was his last student of the day. His brain was full of the conversation he'd had with Sebastian, what Sebastian had done, and Kurt. He knew he had to break up with Sebastian soon, or he'd chicken out. He couldn't stay with someone he didn't love, he could lead Sebastian on.

To - Seb

Meet me in the Starbucks on 2nd in 30?

From - Seb

Finally feel like talking to me babe? Knew you would. See you there.

Blaine scoffed at Sebastian's reply, and didn't grace it with a reply of his own. He hated how Sebastian assumed they were okay. They weren't. They really weren't. He was about to break up with his boyfriend in a Starbucks. Man, he was going to look like a douche.

20 minutes later, Blaine was sat in Starbucks with his medium drip and Sebastian's medium latte.  
"Hey babe." Blaine heard from behind him.  
"Sebastian." he replied shortly. "I've got your latte."  
"Thanks Blainey," Blaine openly cringed at the nickname. "I'm glad you came around so quickly, I knew you couldn't stay away for long. I was hoping I could move my stuff into your apartment tomorrow. And then christen the place." Sebastian added with a wink.  
"Sebastian, I..."  
"The asshole next door is really pissing me off, I think he's running a whore-house in there. So the sooner I'm out, the..."  
"No."  
"Better. What?!"  
"I don't want you moving into my apartment Bastian."  
"Why not?!" Sebastian exclaimed "We agreed months ago! You know, when my FATHER cut me off."  
"Because I'm breaking up with you." He said, looking down at his coffee cup, as if it was the Mona Lisa.  
"Pardon?!" Sebastian was outraged.  
"I'm breaking up with you Sebastian." Blaine said, with more confidence, looking Sebastian right in the eye.  
"I heard you. Is this because of that kid? What was it? Furt? Burt?" he said snidely. "What's he said to you?!" He continued, defensively.  
"Kurt. And nothing. Why? Is there something he should have told me?"  
"No. That KID shouldn't say anything to you. At all. He should stay away from my boyfriend."  
"First things first, as of 5 minutes ago, I'm your EX! Secondly, you're trying to push him away. Like you did with everyone else. My brother, my friends, EVERYONE. And it's not going to work this time. You have nothing to do with me anymore. And thirdly, he's my student. He can't not come to my lesson because my EX is so much of a douche that he doesn't let me have friends or, apparently, students.  
Their raised voices were beginning to attract attention from nearby tables.  
"You can't have a student as your fuck buddy Blaine!"  
"He's not my fuck buddy. He's my student!" He said, his voice hushed, conscious of the stares they were attracting. "Get over yourself!"  
"Get over myself?! Why don't you! You think you're so good because you work at NYADA, but you're not. You're nothing without me, you're worthless! Always have been, always will."  
"Leave Sebastian." Blaine growled through gritted teeth. He wasn't going to let Sebastian get to him, he knew what happened when he did, he would give in, and they'd be together again. He didn't need that.  
"It's not your place. I can go wherever I - argh!" Sebastian was cut off by boiling hot mocha being poured over his head.  
"He said leave. Now go." A voice gnarled.  
Sebastian stood up and bent over to talk in Blaine's ear. "You'll come crawling back Anderson. I know it." He smirked, before strutting out the door, ignoring the stares and laughs aimed at him.  
"Blaine?"


End file.
